Finding You
by 2756
Summary: [hitsxhina] After being split up when they were young they thought they would never see each other again but now their paths cross again. do they still remember?
1. Chapter 1

A/n I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Shirou-chan. Promise me. Promise me we'll always be together okay?" Asked a 5 year old girl dressed in a simple white yukata and her hair in two braids.

"Eh? Nani? What's wrong Hinamori?" replied a white haired boy eyeing his best friend.

They were both enjoying the lazy day in each others company lying under a tree in a meadow or green grass and white flowers. Both had no parents and lived in an orphanage with many other children.

"Betsuni…It's just…ah, never mind. It's stupid anyway…" Hinamori replied laughing sheepishly.

"Whatever happens bed-wetter Momo, I'll try to stay with you forever because there's no-one else I'd rather be with. I promise you that." He said wrapping his arm around her small frame

"A-arigatou Hitsugaya" and she snuggled closer to him. "Hitsugaya…"

He looked at her straight in the eye. Usually she would never call him just Hitsugaya.

"I-I want you to keep this" she said holding up a handmade bluey green friendship band. "It's a friendship band I made for us. See I have one too" Hinamori continued holding up her wrist where a pink band was. "It's still very big now but we'll grow into it. And see, you can adjust it by pulling the cords" she said demonstrating with hers.

Hitsugaya quickly tied his on. "It's great." He commented making her smile. A smile which he loved. A smile he would die to protect. A smile which belonged to her.

That evening Hinamori was adopted and Hitsugaya locked up a part of him which he thought no-one would ever see again.

* * *

A/n I know it's short but please review. A next chapter will be up very soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n As promised another chapter is up. Story is still developing._

* * *

_

_Beep beep beep!_

"Mmm…" a 15 year old girl moaned, her hand reaching out under the covers blindly searching for the button on her alarm clock. After 10 minutes of sleeping in the girl shot up. Today was her first day at her new school! Hinamori had lived with her adopted parents in Kyoto since she was very little but now since she was older, her parents allowed her to live by herself and attend school in Tokyo. Her family was rather rich so they bought her a large and comfortable 2 story house for her which she moved into just yesterday.

Pulling out her new school uniform, she lay it on the bed and entered her adjoining bathroom and washed her face, tied her hair in two braids and brushed her teeth. After Hinamori then packed her school bag with the items necessary and tried on her uniform which consisted of a navy blue skirt which went down to her knees and a white blouse with a navy blue collar with two yellow ribbons.

"Looks a lot like a sailor uniform" Hinamori said aloud to herself, standing in front on her whole length mirror. She faked a salute and smiled. Looking at her watch she realised she was late! Quickly she dashed out of her house and ran down the street. To say the least, Momo was not very athletic and navigationally challenged. It was going to be a while before she got to school.

"Sei-rei-tei High" Hinamori managed to puff out as she reached the front gates of school. Smoothing out her uniform she walked through the gates and quickly walked to catch up with the rest of the students who were already going inside.

When she walked inside she quickly tried to make her way towards a teacher. "A-ano…sensei, can you tell me-"

"My, what do we have here? A new student? And a cute one too-"

"Kyouraku-sensei. You have a class to attend to." cut in a strict voice. Turning around, Hinamori was surprised to find it belonged female student who was striding towards them.

"Nanao-channn. You're looking quite fine today-" Shunsui said flirtatiously before he was cut off by the business-like student again.

"Class"

Kyouraku slumped his shoulders and walked off. "Always so mean to me Nanao-channn"

"Ano…" Hinamori began "I'm Hinamori Momo and I've just transferred here…"

"Ise Nanao. Sorry about Kyouraku-sensei. He tends to flirt with female students. Here, I'll show you to the office." She replied leading down the now empty corridor.

* * *

A/n Short i know. I'll try to update soon again. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Another chapter up. I do not own Bleach. Big thank you to Real-Kill and Sireylithy, currently my only two reviewers.

* * *

"Hm…Hinamori Momo, transferring from Kyoto High. Well welcome to Seireitei High. Glad to see you already have your uniform so all you need now is your timetable and locker number" said the secretary as she busily rummaged through a filing cabinet. After a few seconds she pulled out an A4 piece of paper. "There we go."

"Arigato" mumbled the girl as she left starring at her timetable

"Eto…I suppose I should find my locker first…B29…Ano…" She looked up and down the empty hallway. Walking to the nearest locker she read it was A42. "Wrong block. Mou...Who knew finding a locker could be this hard?!" Hinamori questioned herself, completely puzzled. Slowly she went to the end of the hall and went down a flight of stairs and after that another flight of stairs. According to her timetable and wrist watch it would be only be a few minutes before students were released from their home rooms and off to period one. "This is useless!" she sighed in expiration

_DING DING DING!_

Students started milling out from every class room filling the hallway. "Ano…" Hinamori tried to ask someone for directions but the girl only brushed her off. "Lemme see that" said a voice behind her snatching the timetable out of her hands. Turning around Hinamori came face to face with a tall and lanky boy with orange hair. He shoved his hand out while scanning her timetable. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet cha."

"A-ah…Hinamori Momo" she replied meekly.

"Hm…It seems like your in my class. Well no use hanging around here…Let's go. First period science with Gin-"

"Oi, oi, oi! Ichigo!" Yelled a red-head, male student approaching Hinamori and Ichigo. "What do we have here?"

"New student baka. Can't y'see I'm trying to help her out" Ichigo said leading through some doors.

"I bet you're not even helping her! Here gimme that!" The red-head said snatching the piece of paper off Ichigo. "Eh? She's in our class! Hin-a-mori Mo-mo. Abarai Renji, nice to meet you. Here, come with me, you don't want this guy leading you around…" He said reading her name off the piece of paper

"Nice to meet you-"

"Gimme that back! I'm showing her to class!" Ichigo made to grab the timetable out of Renji's hand who quickly drew it away from the orange-haired boys reach.

"Don't you know it's rude to cut someone off while their talking Ichigo. Hinamori-chan was just about to say how she'd prefer me to show her to class!"

"B-A-K-A! If I'm not mistaken you were the one who rudely cut me off first!"

Hinamori just stood there watching the boys fight over who would show her to first period. She had wanted to intervene but decided against it. Both of the guys were a lot bigger than her. "What should I do then" she thought looking back and forth between Ichigo and Renji.

Suddenly a third, rather short person entered the scene snatching Hinamori's timetable off Renji and quickly scanning it.

Both boys stopped. "Eh? Rukia?"

Quickly she grabbed one of Renij's and Ichigo's ears and pulled them forward. "I-itai!" Ignoring them she went over to Hinamori. "Hey, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Sorry about these two. Useless together. Here, follow me. I'll lead you to our class."

"Ah! Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san and Arigato"

"Don't mention it and you can call me Rukia. Now Let's go!" she said walking off still holding the boys painfully by the ears, ignoring their cries of pain. Hinamori followed quickly behind.

* * *

A/n I'll try to update soon. Within four days. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thanks to all my reviewers. And it seems you guys prefer longer chapters? Well the problem with long chapers is that I feel less inclined to continue. So to try and make it possible for both reader and writer to feel satisfied this time I have put in two chapters.

* * *

"Damn she yanks hard" commented Renji rubbing his sore, red ear.

"Tch…women" agreed Ichigo copying Renij's actions. Both sat casually on the lab desks at the back of the class sending glares at Rukia who was on the other side of the room totally unaware.

"We were lucky we didn't have math first period. My brother would have killed us."

"Eh? Your brother is a teacher here?"

"Yeah he sure is and a harsh one at that" Answered a girl heading towards their way. She was a lot taller than the other two girls and the size of her 'assets' surprised Hinamori.

"Ohayo Rangiku"

"Ah Rukia. A new student? Hi, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. If ya ever want to know anything about social events or students I'm the one to come to. I know everything that has to do with the student body" she said winking.

"Rangiku's a good friend of mine" said Rukia "And everyone knows she has a crush on Gin-sensei-"

"They do not! And I don't-"

"Suuuuuuuure. No matter how many times you deny it we can all tell you do by the way you look at him in class" This caused Matsumoto to blush.

Meanwhile Hinamori wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Instead she was looking at all her class mates. They seemed friendly enough except for perhaps Ichigo and Renji in their corner still sulking. The door made a sound and students quickly made their way to their seats. Unsure where to go Hinamori just moved to the back of the class and stood. As the teacher walked in Hinamori took a chance to study him. In her opinion he looked rather sly and devious with that smile of his but he did seem to have this aurora around him which made the atmosphere easy going. Ichimaru Gin, her new science teacher for the rest of the year.

"Hinamori Momo…ah…it seems I have the pleasure of being your first teacher at Seireitei High so that means I have the pleasure of watching you introduce yourself to the class" he said with that smile of his concentrated on her making her feel somewhat exiled from the rest of the class. "Don't be shy…come up to the front. It's only an introduction"He prompted her. She blushed and quickly made her way towards the front and Gin.

"It's all yours…" he said moving to the side.

"A-arigato sensei…Eto…W-well I'm a uh…" Hinamori wasn't exactly the best public speaker to say the least.

"C'mon Hinamori-chan! No need to be afraid of us!" Shouted Renji from the back earning him a wack on the head from Rukia. "Baka! Don't interrupt her! Renji says sorry Hinamori. Please excuse him"

"Ahaha…Yes Hinamori, do excuse this dobe-"

"Don't start Ichigo!" Shot Rukia

Hinamori sweat dropped but on the inside thanked the three of them. Somehow it seemed to boost her confidence. When the class turned their heads back to her she continued.

"Well I transferred here from Kyoto High and uh…I like science, geography and art but don't really like gym, maths, English and history and uh ano…that's it"

"Well done Hinamori-chan. I'm glad to know you like science so let us start class! It seems you're familiar with Rukia so feel free to take the seat next to her and Rangiku." Said the teacher walking up to her.

"Arigato sensei…" she mumbled and quickly ran to her assigned seat so they could get the lesson started.

* * *

A/n Next chapter is a click away. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n A big thanks to my reviewers again which are T, a person who reviews food fics, 16xnekochanx16 and especially Sirelithy. It's helpful to know that you guys have enjoyed the story enough to review.

* * *

_DING DING DING_

The bell signalled the end of Hinamori's first class at Seireitei High, one which was quite enjoyable. Many of the students came up to her and introduced themselves and since they did a practical activity on plant responses to geotropism, hydrotropism and phototropism, she got to interact with them more. She seemed to belong in a group now which consisted of Renji, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Rukia as well as Kira, a boy who seemed very gentle and polite compared to Renji and Ichigo, and Orihime, an orange haired girl with very weird tastes and quite noticeable 'assets' as well.

"C'mon. We have math guys and we definitely don't want to be late" ushered Kira as he lead the group to another block

"Eh? Why don't we want to be late for math? Not that we would want to be late to any class but…" asked Hinamori curiously

"It's because sensei there is a big scary monster with hair curlers" answered Orihime casually. Everyone else sweat dropped except for Hinamori. "Eh? Nani? Monsters teach at this school? Hontou deska…"

At this Ichigo and Renji fell down but quickly recomposed themselves to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hinamori-chan…You really shouldn't be so gullible. Guys will try to do things to you…" said Ichigo

"Only you think like that Ichigo…Oh wait…Renji too" said Matsumoto back.

"Eh? What did I do?" asked the red head, clueless

"Ahem…What Orihime meant was that eto…Kuchiki-sensei isn't exactly the nicest person in the world" said Kira

"No kidding…It's like he doesn't even know what emotions are" added Matsumoto

"He's not that bad guys…" said Rukia trying to defend her brother as they walked up two flights of steps

"Not bad but not good either. Oh wait…I can't really decide since he doesn't show that much emotion." fired back Ichigo "He should at least try to show he cares for something…"

"I agree with you but he is quite amazing." Said Renji

"Wait…so our math sensei in Rukia's brother?" confirmed Hinamori trying to keep up with the conversation

"Yup" all the others replied as they walked into the classroom

Hinamori knew she was going to hate math after she was assigned to her new seat. She was next to Orihime but that wasn't the reason why. Even if he just assigned her to a seat she felt although he was one of those strict, harsh and demanding teachers. It didn't help at all that she was useless in maths as well. She sighed and took her seat and as the lesson progressed the more she had that sinking feeling.

* * *

A/n I am sorry the chapters are short. I'll try to extend them as well as provide them frequently. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I'm quite surprised how fast I have completed another short chapter. Yes it is another short chapter but another one will be up in about 4 hours. I thank Sirelithy a lot. Your reviews are my main motivation for providing the chapters so frequently. Thank you so much!

* * *

"Inoue-san…Eto…I'm really confused" whispered Hinamori looking over at Orihime noticing she was a whole column ahead of her.

Orihime looked up at Hinamori seeing her very confused face. "Ano…Well you see since we're doing polynomials it's just telling us to expand and simplify them and then state the degree, leading term and constant term for each one. See, for this one when you expand it's 4x squared plus 12x plus 9 and so the degree is 2, the leading term would be 4x squared and the constant 9…" explained Orihime pointing at the question.

"A-ah…Arigato Inoue-san, your very smart" Said Hinamori not really getting what the other girl explained at all.

"Do we have a problem here?" Hinamori almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the monotone voice behind them.

"A-ah…sensei. Iie…n-no problem" Hinamori managed out, turning around to face his penetrating stare.

"If you have problems don't disturb other students. Students ask the teacher for help." He stated coolly. It seemed like he was going to lecture her on disturbing others but a voice stopped him.

"Kuchiki-sensei. I'm done." Whipping her head around to look at her saviour Hinamori saw a rather short white haired boy. He looked rather mean and cocky in Hinamori's opinion. He was practically glaring at her and Byakuya. And his voice was sharp and dull. "Some students here are so mature" thought Hinamori on the inside quickly putting her head down and pretending to work since she had absolutely no idea what all the equations meant.

"Very well Hitsugaya. Write the answers on the board." The teacher replied starring back evenly at the student.

The boy walked casually to the front and began writing various equations, moving the marker swift, fast and accurate. At the back Kuchiki-sensei eyed the boy but this seemed to have no effect on Hitsugaya. Within five minutes he was done and Hinamori hadn't even gotten up to the second question. Quickly she rushed to get the answers and working out down. Perhaps she could study them at home

He went back and sat down saying nothing. Byakuya said nothing either. Obviously Hitsugaya got them all correct but in maths, the students didn't expect praise from their teacher. In fact all of Byakuya's students didn't expect any form of emotion from him. It was like a two way thing. If students didn't receive praise, they didn't receive disappointment either.

_DING DING DING_

Everyone in the class immediately began to pack their bags and after their sensei's nod of the head they neatly filed out.

* * *

A/n Please review if you've read this chapter and I have yet to put the other one up. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Thanks to all my reviewers again and I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"I'm doomed for math" Hinamori stated to her friends once they exitied the classroom and were out of Kuchiki-sensei's hearing range.

"Don't worry Hinamori-chan…I'm not that good either" said Inoue trying to reassure her friend but it only made Hinamori feel worse. "If Orihime's bad what am I?" she inwardly thought

"Don't worry Hinamori-chan. It's only math…I'm sure you'll make up for it in another subject" said Kira

"Yeah…At least my brother doesn't give homework" stated Rukia

"Anyway…Did any of you guys bring extra recess? I'm starving…" said Ichigo changed the subject.

"Yeah me too" said Renji rubbing his stomach

"What happened to your recess guys?" Matsumoto inquired

"Ate it in roll call" the two answered simultaneously

Hinamori followed the rest of the group as they walked to their favourite area. It was like a picnic table under the shade of a large oak tree. "Basically this is where we sit every recess and lunch" explained Kira as he took a seat. Next to him sat Renji then Ichigo and across from them the girls sat Matsumoto, Orihime, Hinamori and Rukia.

"Hey look. Now it's un-even, three boys and four girls, if only we had another guy…" pointed out Inoue as she pulled out her lunch box. "I made extra if you guys want any" she offered opening the lid,"Ta-da! asparagus with peanut butter dip!"

Renji and Ichigo made a puking face, Kira smiled nicely and Rukia and Hinamori sweat dropped. "Ma, Ma…Orihime, I love what you make for lunch!" exclaimed Matsumoto taking a piece.

"I wonder it that's how you get big boobs because then Rukia you should try that stuff" wondered Renji aloud

"Ahaha yeah I agree. You're as flat as a board" added Ichigo un-helpfully

A vain popped out of Rukia's head, her eyes had big shadows around them and she leaked out an evil aurora. Quickly the two guys jumped out of their seats and began to run with Rukia following close behind.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Why are you even looking there huh?! And I AM NOT as flat as a board! How dare you even say that! Who are you to judge how big my 'assets 'are huh?! Huh?! And saying that in front of other people and in front of me! Are you mentally impaired?! BAKA!-"

Meanwhile back at the table Kira and Hinamori laughed all out watching the three run around in circles while Inoue and Matsumoto were clueless as to what happened. They were too busy eating. Suddenly Hinamori remembered something.

"Ano…Matsumoto-san…Who was that boy in maths?"

"Mmm? Which one?"

"The one who wrote the answers on the board"

Matsumoto looked up facing Hinamori. "Oh…you mean Hitsugaya. He's really smart but not your nerdy type. More like a gangster with brains. He usually hangs out by himself, occasionally with Ichigo and Renji. No one knows much about him except many younger girls fancy him and for those who have tried asking him out, all came back with tears"

At this Hinamori's eyes widened and Matsumoto continued. "He lives by himself I know that, and has a rather cocky and arrogant attitude but really, he's just a solitary person. I've tried to talk to him but he tends to not let other people in if you get what I mean. He would be the top person in our class but his homework and assignments are said to be 'sloppy' and he's rather athletic but doesn't really try in gym. Because of this Ise Nanao is first in our class. If he put effort into what he does he could be brilliant. The lowest he's gotten in a test since coming to this school is 91 percent"

"Lowest…91!" Hinamori screamed on the inside. "Souka…" she said pulling out her recess which was a couple of home made choc chip cookies.

* * *

A/n Please review. Another chapter will be up soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n Sorry. It seems this time I have only been able to submitt one chapter though it is longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Here it is. Locker B29!" Kira announced as he pointed out Hinamori's new locker. Finally she was able to deposit the heavy text books Ichimaru and Kuchiki sensei had given her.

"Arigato Kira-kun" Hinamori had found out that the B wasn't for the block but for which column her locker was in just used to help new students find their locker, other wise her locker would just be known as 29.

_DING DING DING_

The bell signalling the end of break sounded. "C'mon Hinamori, I'll show you to art. See the rest of you's later" said Inoue closing her locker and grabbing Hinamori's arm and rushing out of the locker area which was filling up with other students

"Eh? What do the rest have now?" Said Hinamori trying not to bump into anyone as the hallway was very full with students going to class.

"Oh…It's elective. Matsumoto does commerce now with Kira and Rukia and Ichigo and Renji have computer studies" explained Orihime running up a flight of steps

"A-and why are we hurrying so much Orihime-chan!" Hinamori called out after her friend, puffing as she wasn't a very good runner.

"Trust me…we don't want to be late for art. It's the best!" said Orihime waiting for her friend on the top step. "How many flights of stairs did they run up?" Hinamori asked herself as she reached the top step as well only to be dragged by Inoue down the corridor until they entered a rather messy art room but Hinamori immediately fell in love it.

As they came through the door they were immediately faced to a large window running the whole way down that wall. The view was just spectacular and walking up to the window Hinamori could tell they had to be at least four or five floors up. She could see down to the court yard and across to see the clear blue sky and through the smaller windows of C blocks class. Along the window sill were various half done creations including pottery, paintings and what seemed to be a 3-D collage. The tables were spread out so that each person, wherever they were sitting had plenty of room. Here and there were paint bottles, scraps of paper, bits of clay…

"Wa…This is always what I've dreamed of!" Thought Hinamori looking around with her mouth open wide.

"So…you like our classroom?" said a voice behind her

Jumping around Hinamori was face to face with what she presumed was her teacher who's long purple hair was tie in a high pony tail. "A-ah…Yes it's wonderful!" Hinamori replied in delight.

"Ahaha…a lot of my students had the exact same reaction as you when they first saw this classroom. It's worth the effort to get here isn't it? Anyway I'm your new art teacher Shihouin Yorouchi! There is no seating plan so you can take a seat wherever you like."

"Hai Shihouin-sensei" said Hinamori

"Call me Yorouchi-san, sensei makes me sound like one of the old people in the staff room"

"A-ah…Gomen Yorouchi-san I didn't mean it that way" apologised Hinamori but she found that the teacher was already gone to help another student find something. Turning around Hinamori found that the students were already set up and working on all different projects. Taking a seat by the window Hinamori looked over at the other students wondering what to do.

"The students are working on whatever piece they would like" explained Yorouchi from behind Hinamori startling her for the second time in minutes. "The pieces will be displayed in the upcoming festival at this school. The only restriction on what you make is that it has to relate to culture as it is the school's cultural festival."

"Wa…Hontou deska?" Hinamori asked with stars in her eyes.

"Get to it! Anything you need will be in the store cupboard, help yourself and if you can't find what you're looking for you can call me for help" and with that she walked off leaving a stunned Hinamori.

Taking out her sketch book which she carried everywhere Hinamori began to doodle hoping that maybe an idea would come to her.

Looking out the window she was able to make out…"Hitsugaya!" she inwardly exclaimed seeing him on the other building playing on a grand piano. Something about him kept her eyes glued to him. The mature face he had, the concentrated eyes, the calm exterior, the way his hair was messily spiked up…

Hinamori didn't know how long she had been day dreaming but it must have been quite a while as the bell signalling the end of class was the sound which brought her back into the art class. Looking down as what she had drawn Hinamori gasped and quickly shut her sketch book hoping no one had seen what she had drawn. It was a portrait...of Hitsugaya.

* * *

A/n Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Thanks to all my reviewers. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"So what did you think of art?" Orihime asked Hinamori as they started to walk down the stairs

"It's the best!" Hinamori exclaimed, "the room, the view, the teacher…everything!"

"I'm glad to you like it. Well anyway, now we have…I think English with Aizen-sensei all the way in D block so we should hurry." Replied Inoue

"Why? Is Aizen-sensei strict like Kuchiki-sensei?" asked Hinamori, a little nervous about her English skills

"No, no nothing like that. He's probably one of the nicest teachers in the whole school! It's just that D block's quite far away from here…"

"That's good to know. Maybe he won't mind my bad English skills" thought Hinamori following Inoue.

When the two finally reached D block most of the class was already assembled. Aizen-sensei seemed very kind to Hinamori as she approached him.

"Ano…Sensei, I'm the new student…"

"Hinamori Momo?" She nodded and was surprised at how warm yet calm his voice was just saying her name. "Great. I'm Aizen Souske, you can call me Aizen-sensei. Class will begin shortly so why don't you take a seat. I think there is a free seat at the back." He said pointing out her new table in class.

Hinamori quickly walked to her seat and got out her books and pencil case ready for the lesson to begin. "Inoue was right" she thought, "Aizen-sensei is the nicest teacher here…probably"

"Today we will be working on _tenses_. What do I mean by_ tenses_?" (A/n English class is like their second language so I'm putting the parts where he says it in English in italics, get it?)

Many students raised their hands. Hinamori suddenly felt really behind in this class.

"Mikoto-san?"

"_Tenses_ is when we refer to the time of when we say words" replied a girl at the front as everyone else put there hand down

"Correct! And what are the _tenses_ in English? Tyuka-san"

"Eto…_present, past _and _future_"

"Very good. Now I need someone to explain _present tense _and give me a sentence in _present tense_. Matsumoto-san?"

"_Present tense_ is now. Example…_This is good_"

"Excellent! Kyosuma-san, could you please do past?"

"Hai sensei! _Past tense_ is what has already happened so if I say _'This morning I woke up' _it is in _past tense_"

"Very good example. And last one…Ise-san?"

"_Future tense _what we plan to do in the future. _Tomorrow the weather will be fine and sunny_"

"Excellent as always"

Meanwhile at the back Hinamori was quickly taking down all the notes. "Mou…they're all so good at English. My pronunciation is horrible and not to mention my spelling. I'm gonna fail!" she thought to herself while listening to the teacher.

"In many in the english language verbs and adverbs are effected by the _tense _we are talking in…"

The lesson progressed onwards but Hinamori still couldn't get her head around the rules and words. "Mou…this is useless! Aizen-sensei's the best English teacher ever but it seems that won't help me especially if I'm already behind!" Thought Hinamori as she packed up her books at the end of the lesson

"Hinamori-san, may I please talk to you?" asked Aizen just before she was going to catch up with the others.

"A-ah…Hai!"

"Is everything okay for you in learning English? You seemed to have had your forehead creased every time I looked at you" He asked after all the students had left the classroom

Hinamori blushed "O-oh, ano…sensei, you should know I'm terrible at English not to mention I have trouble pronouncing the words and spelling…"

For a while Aizen didn't say anything but instead rummaged through his folder looking for something. The silence was unbearable for Hinamori.

"Here" he said, pulling out two sheets and handing them to Hinamori "These should help you and no one in my class ever fails English so don't fret too much" he said smiling

"Arigato sensei!"

"Iie…_Thank you_"

"A-ah…_thanks you" _Hinamori said trying to mimic him before she quickly walked out of the classroom to find her friends.

* * *

A/n My chapters are short but I put in two chapters each time...well usually. Click for the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Did he just ask how you were going?" inquired Kira when Hinamori finally reached the table.

"Hai" she replied simply taking a seat and pulling her lunch out which was sushi.

"So, Hinamori-kun…Where do you live?" asked Ichigo breaking the silence

"Uhm…It's close by to the school I think…do you guys want to come over after school?" Hinamori invited

"I can come" said Ichigo

"Me too" said Matsumoto

In the end it seemed all of them could come, having nothing else to do after school.

"You guys want to play tag? Sitting here is making me sleepy" Rukia asked after they had all finished eating

"I'm it. Run!" Said Renji closing his eyes "one…two…"

Hinamori quickly stuffed her bento box in her bag and ran to find some where to hide in between the trees. Knowing she was bad at running she had to find somewhere good to hide where she could the see the others to see who's in but also in a place where it would be hard to find her. "In a tree!" she thought, stopping at a tree with some low branches and which was pretty close to the table and the open grassy area. Hinamori looked down at her skirt. "Eto…" she quickly looked around to see if anyone could she her and then 'conservatively' tried to get onto the lowest branch with no avail.

"It's no use…and Renji will have finished counting by now" Hinamori thought peeking out behind the tree to look at the picnic table where Renji was no where to be seen. Changing her strategy Hinamori jumped up grabbing a taller branch with her hands as her legs climbed up to the lowest branch. Quickly she balanced herself on the branch and used her other hand to tuck her skirt around her legs. "Success!" She then got herself into a sort of sitting/crouching position.

Looking out into the open area she saw Matsumoto running after Ichigo who was running after Inoue. "Eto…What's going on…?"

It was surprisingly peaceful in the tree and the view was spectacular. "Mou…I should bring my sketch book and pencil up here next time"

Not far away Hinamori spotted…"Hitsugaya…" she whispered. He was all alone just sitting under a tree twirling a white flower in his hand looking at it although he was in a trance. He may have seemed cocky in class but now seeing him like that Hinamori felt his loneliness.

Jumping down from the tree Hinamori was going to talk to him but was stopped when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Kira running away from her

"You're it!"

"Eh!"

After a while later the game ended as the group wanted to go to their lockers before class to put away the books they didn't need as well as get a drink. Hinamori was the last in and she felt dead. While taking a long sip from her drink bottle she looked at her time table. Next was Japanese class

"Who do we have Japanese with?" she asked

"Soi Fong…" Rukia answered for the rest of them "Rather strict, especially about homework"

_DING DING DING _

"C'mon, let's go"

* * *

A/n Please review!


End file.
